Little Trouble in Big China Part 3
Little Trouble in Big China Part 3 is an episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis As Garfield and the others head to Mt. Hengshan, they encounter Australian-accented panda bears, a Kung-Fu master, and danger in the form of Bella's Siamese cats. And as Jon turns to Bella to find Garfield, he gets captured. Plot Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Dingbang land in the bamboo forests and start searching for the temple of Mt. Hengshan. Jon arrives at Bella's skyscraper for her help to find Garfield and the others. Bella at first thinks he wants an autograph from her but after Jon tells her that he doesn't she tells him to leave. Jon then explains that she could help him find Garfield and the others. Bella tricks Jon into entering the storage room and then locks Jon in. Meanwhile Dingbang tells Garfield, Odie and Nermal that he is going to scout ahead. Garfield and Odie are starving and ask him to find a pizza restaurant. Nermal panics that animals will eat them. Nermal runs away from a giant tortoise and trips on Garfield. Garfield asks Nermal if he could get eaten by giant spiders. They hear a sound and two Australian-accented panda bears appear. Nermal at first thinks they are going to eat him but Garfield tells him that they only eat bamboo shoots. Odie comes over to them and they mistake him for a monkey. Odie licks them which they start liking Odie. Garfield introduces himself and to Odie, Nermal introduces himself as "The Cutest Kitten In The Entire World" but the pandas laugh much to Nermal's dismay and Garfield's happiness. They explain they are looking for the Temple of Mt. Hengshan where it is guarded by a master. The pandas tell them that he is a ruin but decide to take them there. The pandas carry Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Dingbang all the way up to the temple but Siam and Tyham are following. Garfield and the others make it to the temple and find the master meditating. Dingbang asks if he knows about the other half of the medallion. The master jumps down and tells them if they want the other half of the medallion they must learn kung fu. They start training but cannot complete the lessons and the master tells them that they are the worst students he ever taught but gives them the other half. One night they are having a bowl of rice and Garfield asks the master for another bowl. As the master goes into the temple Garfield and the others are attacked by Siam and Tyham. But the pandas come to throw Siam and Tyham off the mountain. The moon shines in the golden cat statue which shows the tiger's head again. Dingbang figures out that the tiger's head is the shape of China. They must now head to Beijing to the Great Wall of China where they will find the treasure of Fu-Tsang-Lung. Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Dingbang *Siam and Tyham *Master of The Mountain *Pandas Minor Characters *Bella Bellissima *Jon *Voldo Trivia *Pandas in China are Chinese while in the series the pandas have Australian accents. Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes